Frieza
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= |-|Third Form= |-|Fourth Form= |-|Golden Form= Summary: Frieza (フリーザ) is one of the most significant villains in the Dragon Ball manga and the Dragon Ball Z anime. He also makes appearances in several Dragon Ball Z movies, as well as Dragon Ball GT. Frieza is a galactic emperor who runs the planet trade and is feared for his ruthlessness and power. He is the descendant of Chilled, the second son of King Cold, the younger brother of Cooler, and the father of Kuriza. His name is a rephrase of "freezer." Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: '''Freeza/Frieza '''Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Presumably in his 70s-80s) Classification: Alien Tyrant Power and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, True Flight, Ki manipulation, Telekinesis (can kill people by just staring at them), can survive in space, can survive losing limbs or even his entire lower body, various transformations, etc. Attack Potency: Large Planet level (It is implied he never transformed to destroy Planet Vegeta) | At least Large Planet level+ | Solar System level+ (Somewhat comparable to SSGSS Goku, although his power drops the longer he remains at maximum strength) Speed: Sub-Relativistic | At least Sub-Relativistic+ (can keep up with Super Saiyan Goku) | MFTL+ (comparable to SSGSS Goku who is superior to 70% Beerus) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman as Golden Frieza Striking Strength: Class XJ+ | Class XKJ+ | Class XGJ+ in his Fourth Form, at least Class XTJ as Golden Frieza (traded blows with SSGSS Goku) Durability: Large Planet level | At least Large Planet level+ (survived on the surface the explosion of Namek after it was destroyed without any Ki, as well as being cut in half at the same time, also survived a moderately prepped Spirit Bomb, and even held back and tanked a 20x Kamehameha from Goku, also via power-scaling) | Solar System level+ Stamina: Can fight for a long time and take heavy wounds such as being bisected and still survive Range: At least 1 AU Standard Equipment: His scouter and hover chair Intelligence: Frieza is fairly intelligent, and is ruler of a large empire Weaknesses: Frieza is incredibly overconfident. He often likes to show off instead of finishing off an opponent. He has limited energy in Golden Form, much like his final form, and will go revert to normal when enough time passes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Death Beam: '''Frieza extends his right arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces an opponent. * '''Death Ball: Small ball of Ki used in a technique to destroy a planet. * Fissure Slash: '''Capable of casually slashing thousands of meters of area with his finger (at 50% power). * '''Nova Strike: '''Frieza shields his body in energy and rushes the opponent. * '''Punishing Blaster: '''Frieza gathers energy in his right hand, raises his hand, thrusts his hand forward and fires a massive blast causing massive damage. * '''Telekinesis: '''Capable of moving rocks to throw at a target at high speed, or paralyzing weaker targets with Ki techniques and making them explode. * '''Tsuibi Kienzan: '''Uses his Ki to generate up to two remotely tracking and homing energy discs; are much more effective when he uses his hands to increase their speed and cutting ability. '''Key: First Three Forms | Final Form | Resurrection of F!/Golden Frieza Others Notable Victories: Sailor Saturn(Sailor Moon) (Outdated) Mewtwo(Pokemon) General Zod(DC Comics) (This was Post Crisis Zod) (Outdated) Apocalypse(Marvel) Mr.Sinister(Marvel) Various Anime verses(One Piece, Bleach, Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Kingdom Hearts) Even MORE Various verses( Avatar: the last Airbender, Battle Angel Alita, Claymore, Devil May Cry, Elfen Lied, Fairy Tail, Full Metal Alchemist, Hellsing, HST(One Piece, Naruto, and Bleach), InuYasha, s-CRY-ed) Notable Losses: Deus (Asura's Wrath) (Note: This is before Resurrection of F) Thor (Marvel Comics) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Evil Characters Category:Psychics Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Villain Characters Category:Flight Category:Aliens